Mundo Cruel Audiciones
Eh creado unas audiciones para que puedan estar dentro de mi historia "Mundo Cruel " La ficha tiene que poner esto: Imagen del pokemon que quieres ser: Nombre y/o alias: Genero: Ataques: de 2 a 6 (Por favor, en esta pongan ataques que el pokemon si pueda usar, como un pichu placaje) Personalidad: EJEMPLO: imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon_Normal.png Nombre y/o alias: Jazmin, Jaz Genero: Hembra Ataques: rayo, excavar y púas. Personalidad: Es valiente y suele meterse en problemas. (Un poco ás largo eh?) Ok, a inscribirse! Primer recluta del Equipo Aventura Archivo:Macho_símbolo.png/Archivo:Hembra_símbolo.png Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Mawile.png Nombre y/o alias: Katerin (a secas) / Kiti Por que se une al equipo: Porque quiere vivir muchas aventuras y hacerse mucho mas fuerte además de explorar el mundo y porque siempre ha querido conocer al trío de los dragones legendarios creadores del tiempo, el espacio y la anti-materia. Ataques: Triturar, Llamarada (por MT), Puño Hielo, Garra Metal, Foco Resplandor y por último Destello. Personalidad: Muy alegre, optimista y trata de subirle el animo a todo el mundo, tiene miedo de que los demás le teman por las mandibulas que están detrás de su cabeza. Firma: El espacio se expande Al igual que tus limitesArchivo:Palkia_NB.gif 00:42 30 nov 2012 (UTC) Segundo recluta del Equipo Aventura Archivo:Macho_símbolo.png/Archivo:Hembra_símbolo.png Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Krokorok.png Nombre y/o alias: Brandon Por que se une al equipo: Se unió por que quería ser un pokémon fuerte. Ataques: Excavar, terremoto, enfado, hipnosis (Puede dormir y/o controlar al pokémon) Triturar, Juego Sucio. Personalidad: Es un buen pokémon, de gran confianza, daría incluso su vida por sus amigos, casi siempre está feliz, trata de ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, cuando uno de sus amigos/compañeros está triste siempre trata de alegrarlo cueste lo que cueste, es un gran peleador. Firma: Nunca te rindas, todo es posible.Archivo:Krokorok_NB.gif 00:43 30 nov 2012 (UTC) El/La que entrena al Equipo aventura Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile_shiny.PNG Nombre y/o alias: Paz, Scepty Ataques: Hoja Afilada, Agilidad, Golpes furia y Lluevehojas Personalidad: Silenciosa, valiente y fuerte. Sabe entrenar muy bien y es muy exigente. Firma: Archivo:Grovyle_icon.gifGrovy, la amaestradora de Grovyle's ¿Quieres hablar?Archivo:Grovyle_icon.gif Mano izquierda del malo (?) (Archivo:Hembra_símbolo.png) Imagen: left Nombre y/o alias:Nombre:Brisa Alias:Briz Ataques:Atraccion,colmillo hielo,ventisca,barrera,arañazo y somnifero (por MT). Personalidad:Es misteriosa pero tambien es simpatica,cuando todavia era del bando del malo solo era misteriosa.Tiene unas garras largas y afiladas que saca cuando quiere (como los gatos 8D),gracias a sus garras aprendio el movimiento arañazo. Se une al equipo aventura: Si,porque el malo la obligo a ser de su bando y de verdad era buena. Firma:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 14:10 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Mano derecha del malo (Archivo:Macho_símbolo.png/Archivo:Hembra_símbolo.png) Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile_hembra.png Nombre: Dan Silence Sombrius Thunder. Ataques: Garras umbría, Canto helado, Garra metal y Ataque rápido. Personalidad: Sádica, silenciosa, con ganas de asesinar a las personas. Haría todo lo posible para que Fay no la matase ya que antes Dan solo era una joven que fue atrapada como esclava, y después Fay le dio el puesto de mano derecha. Se une al equipo aventura: No, ya que tenía la marca del mal (si te vas de los malos teniendo esta marca mueres). Firma: ¡Navidad, navidad! ¡Dulce navidad!Archivo:Delibird_NB.gif El malo/ La mala Nota: Es el malo/la mala princípal de la historia Nombre: (Su nombre completito...) Fay Kumatora Velanthas Umbra Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Servine_brillante.png Historia: Bueno...A ver, su padre era un Serperior bueno, amable y que quería mucho a Fay, pero, esta pequeña Snivy Shiny descubrió que tenía fuerza y poder sobrenatural. Usandolos, sin querer, mató a su padre...Dejó atras todo y se marchó, convirtiendose en un pokemon maligno y poderoso. Se niega el evolucionar a Serperior, porque le recuerda a su único ser querido, su padre. Personalidad: Sádica, desquiciada, poderosa, desconfiada, amable (solo con ciertas personas), impulsiva y demente. No soporta a los críos y prefiere estar sola en el silencio. Nota: (Lo que viene a continuacion, ponlo por favor) Se hizo pasar por buena para ganarse la confianza del Equipo Aventura (Una vez yo hice eso...Esa gente pagó lo que debía...) Firma: ~Serpicuerda go!~ Hey! I'm a Servine Shiny D8!Archivo:Servine_NB_brillante.gif General Nombre: "General" Zack Alias: "General de las Ilusiones" Imagen: Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.png Personalidad: Amable, inteligente, chistoso (a veces) y Responsable Firma: --Pxperto Naveros (discusión) 02:47 13 dic 2012 (UTC) Hermano/ Hermana de Sam Nombre:Shinji Imagen:Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Personalidad:Frio,callado,se comporta como un chico "de la realeza",muy formal y cuidadoso,es un poco temperamental y puede romperse su linea de cordura en unos segundos y volverse un psicopata. Firma:Come on and light the fuse, He’s a rocket and he’s ready to go! Archivo:Silver_sprite-De-CosmoRainbow.gif ♪♪Cause now the countdown has started And he’s ready to blow!♪♪ Archivo:Sonico.png Próximamente más... Archivo:En_construccion.gif